Rose noire
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - C'est l'histoire de elle, de lui, et d'une rose. Une rose noire. --- Ca peut vous paraître un peu guimauve mais venez lire quand même ---


**Rose noire**

Hermione, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant le soleil se coucher lentement, la main soutenant son menton, soupira. Six ans. Six longues années qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de ce foutu rouquin aux yeux bleus, six longues années qu'elle en était folle. Six ans qu'elle pensait à lui jour et nuit, sans cesse. Six ans, c'était décidément trop. Beaucoup trop. Au début, c'était juste un garçon qui se distinguait parmi tant d'autre, surtout d'abord par la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux puis, ensuite, par son humour et sa bonne humeur et, enfin, par son caractère unique et adorable… Mais c'était trop. Lui, il ne l'aimait pas, il lui avait bien fait comprendre en sortant avec Lavande. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, de décrocher, de tourner la page…

- Hermione ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte du dortoir des filles.

- Mmh ?

C'était Parvati. Elle se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

- Euh… Eh bien voilà, en fait… Oh, si Lavande savait ce que je faisait, elle me tuerait… Mais… Ah, c'est dur de la trahir… Je devrais me punir pour ça, mais je dois te prévenir…

- Arrête ça ! coupa vivement Hermione. On dirait Dobby !

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien, c'est pas grave… Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Ben… En fait…

- Abrège.

- Ronald veut te parler en bas, déclara rapidement Parvati.

- Te d'mande pardon ?

- Ben oui, il a demandé à… Euh… Te parler. Tu sais, il pouvait pas venir lui-même vu qu'il peut pas monter… Tu te souviens la fois où il avait essayé ? Il s'était cassé la figure dans l'escalier et…

Parvati éclata de rire à ce souvenir, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Hermione.

- Evite de te moquer de lui devant moi, s'il te plaît ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement mais calmement. Sauf si tu ne tiens plus à te réveiller demain matin.

Le rire de Parvati cessa aussitôt. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione et sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Seule, la brune lâcha un second soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle hésita quelques minutes puis, résignée, se leva et traversa le dortoir d'un pas rapide. Elle dévala quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon et atterrit d'un bond dans la salle commune. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et le repéra rapidement. Assis dans un coin, les bras pendant nonchalamment sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil moelleux dans lequel il s'était enfoncé, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le canapé près de la cheminée éteinte où Lavande, allongée, discutait joyeusement avec ses amies. Hermione lança un regard dégoûté au groupe de filles puis se dirigea vers Ron.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, dès qu'il la vit.

Un grognement pour toute réponse.

- Tu… tu vas bien ? hésita Ron.

- Parfaitement bien. Tu as demandé à me parler ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh… oui… oui, je voulais te parler.

Un silence s'installa tranquillement autour des deux adolescents.

- Ahem… ? insista Hermione. Oui ? Tu voulais me parler… et ?

- Ah ! fit Ron, soudain mal à l'aise. Donc voilà, je voulais te dire que…

De nouveau, un silence pesant lourd d'hésitation.

- Ecoute, Ronald, j'ai autre chose à faire ! s'impatienta Hermione. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Je voulais te dire que… tu sais, samedi, y'a une visite à Pré-au-Lard toute la journée et… enfin voilà quoi, d'habitude, je suis toujours avec toi et Harry mais là… en fait, Lavande m'a demandé de passer la journée avec elle et donc voilà… enfin bon, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

Il avait dit tout ça à voix basse, maladroitement. Il semblait vraiment gêné et désolé. Pour la troisième fois, le silence déploya ses ailes autour d'eux. Plus longtemps, cette fois. Ron se tordait les mains nerveusement, inquiet de la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci répondit au bout de quelques minutes, sans laisser la moindre pointe de jalousie percer dans sa voix.

- Ca ne me fait rien, déclara-t-elle sèchement. Je comprends parfaitement que tu préfère passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec ta petite amie… Oh, pardon, je voulais dire « Lav-Lav » ! Plutôt qu'avec ceux que tu appelle tes amis. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'y vais. J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de me faire laisser tomber par celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

Ron ne répondit pas. Le courage était une de ses principales qualités, mais qui pointait le bout de son nez quand ça lui chantait. Et, visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment d'agir comme quelqu'un de brave et courageux. Il baissa donc les yeux et attendit. Un reniflement dédaigneux. Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Le résonnement sourd d'une porte qui claque. Il osa enfin lever les yeux, et constata ce qui confirma ses pensées : Hermione était partie. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, que c'était dur, la vie !

Seule dans le dortoir, assise sur son lit, Hermione renifla. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle songea que vraiment, Ronald Weasley était bien le dernier des crétins. Elle se moucha bruyamment. Très bien. Il préférait passer la journée avec la cruche. Parfait. Nouvel objectif : oublier et ignorer tout ce qui se rapport à un sublime et craquant roux. Tout. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait le ramenait forcément à Ron.

« Allons, réfléchis ! s'ordonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être complètement… son opposé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il déteste le plus et qui ne te ferai pas penser à lui ? »

La réponse était aussi simple que courte : Drago Malfoy. Oui, il fallait qu'elle pense à Malfoy.

« Génial ! pensa-t-elle, dans une pulsion d'ironie. Concentrer ses pensées sur son pire ennemi, rien de tel pour se vider l'esprit. Bon, alors, c'est parti. Tout d'abord, se le représenter clairement dans sa tête et évaluer ce que je pense de lui. Génial. Etablir la liste du pour et du contre de Malfoy, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir. En premier, il y a… ses cheveux. Des cheveux blonds platine plaqués contre sa tête et Merlin sait combien de tonne de gel il a dû utiliser pour faire cet effet plutôt réussit, ma foi… Bref, les cheveux, bien. Ensuite, les yeux. Plus gris que bleu, de la même couleur que l'acier en fusion, qui ont cette petite lueur quand il est très en colère… Je dois avouer qu'il a de très beaux yeux. Son nez, fin et droit, un peu pointu, qui lui donne ce petit air aristocrate qui lui va pas trop mal… Enfin bon, après il y a ses lèvres. Fines et d'un rose délicat, elles ont l'air douces et appétissantes… Bravo ma très chère Hermione, oui, vraiment, c'est une très bonne idée de te focaliser sur le physique de Malfoy pour oublier Ronald. Très bonne idée. Donc, je continue : sa peau d'une pâleur maladive et ce petit air suffisant qui lui donnent ce petit côté… Malfoyen… Et sa voix, traînante quand il s'adresse à moi, Ron, Harry et les autres et presque aimable quand il s'adresse aux fils de Mangemorts, ceux qu'il appelle ses amis. Mais même désagréable et sèche, il faut avouer qu'il a une très belle voix… Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là, parce que je trouve pas de défaut à ce type… Oh, ben ça c'est une idée ! Ca me changera les idées, un nouveau but à atteindre… Trouver un défaut à Malfoy. »

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que Malfoy pouvait bien avoir comme mauvais côté dans son physique, quelqu'un frappa au carreau de la fenêtre. Intriguée, Hermione se leva et alla voir. Un hibou d'une couleur gris sombre attendait, l'air hautain et impatient, comme s'il avait autre chose à faire que des livraisons. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer mais il se contenta de lâcher négligemment son colis et de repartir aussitôt. Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille referma la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle fut assez surprise en découvrant que ce que le hibou lui avait livré, c'était une rose. Une simple rose noire, très belle. Elle la prit délicatement pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans la main une épine et la déposa doucement sur sa table de chevet, tout en se demandant qui aurait bien pu lui offrir ça. Peut-être Ron, pour se faire pardonner ? Non, ce n'était pas son truc, les fleurs. Et, de toutes façons, ce n'était pas son hibou. Si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait envoyé Coq, pour qu'Hermione sache que c'était de sa part. C'est dont légèrement troublée que la jeune fille contemplait ce cadeau avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, oubliant totalement Ron et cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Hermione décida d'aller se balader un peu dans le château. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit la rose dans sa main et sortit. Elle descendit dans la salle commune qu'elle trouva vide, à l'exception de Ron et Lavande qui s'embrassaient, enlacés dans un coin, et de quelques deuxièmes années qui jouaient aux échecs. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce en cette soirée de début décembre. Hermione ignora royalement les deux amoureux et leva légèrement le menton d'un air méprisant en passant devant eux. Elle traversa la salle commune et en sortit. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas très bien où aller. Elle réfléchit un moment et se décida pour les cuisines. Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes quand une voix traînante et familière la fit se stopper net. Repensant à sa « focalisation » de tout à l'heure, c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle se retourna vers son ennemi de toujours, espérant dénicher cette fois ne serait-ce que le plus minuscule des défauts.

- On se balade seule dans les couloirs, Granger ?

- Contente de te voir aussi ! répliqua Hermione en le scrutant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien, mais je m'ennuie. J'ai devant moi une nouvelle distraction alors j'en profite. Et je… Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione.

- Génial, content de le savoir. C'est quoi dans ta main ? répéta Drago.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je veux voir ça ! insista le Serpentard.

Hermione soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait strictement rien à perdre. Elle lui tendit donc la rose noire avec nonchalance. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent.

- Où… où as-tu eu ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répéta Hermione. Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi, tout d'un coup ?

- Réponds, Granger.

- Je l'ai reçu ! déclara alors Hermione, exaspérée. Par hibou. Y'a pas longtemps, même pas deux heures. Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi tu l'a pas jetée ?

- Parce que c'est un cadeau, répliqua la Gryffondor. Les cadeaux, ça se jette pas. Même si je sais pas de qui il est, celui-là, je le garde. En plus, j'adore les roses. Elle est très belle. Bon, tu permet que je continue mon chemin, oui ?

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire en s'écartant galamment pour la laisser passer. Hermione fut quelque peu surprise de cet acte ; en temps normal, il aurait éclaté d'un rire méprisant et l'aurait traité de tous les noms avant de se pousser à contre-cœur. Et pourquoi l'avait-il questionné sur la rose ? Elle décida finalement d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un devoir de potion à terminer, une rédaction de cinquante centimètres sur une potion sensée échanger les âmes et les esprits de deux personnes. Elle arriva à destination. La bibliothèque était vide, à l'exception de Mrs Pince qui lui signala froidement que la fermeture était dans moins d'une heure. Hermione haussa les épaules et s'installa à une table dans un coin et sortit de sa poche un parchemin et une plume, ainsi que de l'encre. Elle inscrivit en haut de la page « Cheevary », le nom de la potion, sortit un énorme livre de son sac sur les potions de cette catégorie, l'ouvrit à la bonne page, relut ladite page pour la huitième fois et commença son résumé.

« _Cette potion consiste à échanger les enveloppes corporelles de deux personnes, de sorte que l'âme et l'esprit de l'un se retrouve dans le corps de l'autre et vice-versa. La potion est composée de plusieurs ingrédients tous indispensables à la préparation, dont notamment de la poudre de corne de licorne, des fleurs de cerisiers, un morceau de pomme verte fraîchement cueillie ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux de chacun des deux buveurs de la potion. On retrouve aussi dans la préparation des ingrédients souvent utilisés, dont… » _Hermione était plongée dans son résumé et n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'une chaise racla le sol tout près d'elle qu'elle leva brusquement les yeux. Quand elle vit celui qui était assis sur la chaise, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je suis venu te voir, répondit le nouvel arrivant de son habituel voix traînante. Ca te pose un problème ?

_- _Oui. Tu n'es pas venu là pour avoir le simple plaisir de me regarder travailler. Tu veux quoi ? Que je te fasse ton devoir ?

- Eh bien, la raison était tout autre mais puisque tu me le propose, il n'est pas totalement exclu que…

- Cours toujours.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, probablement ma légendaire intuition qui me vient de mes ancêtres, mais j'étais persuadé que tu allais dire ça ! dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Si c'est pour me raconter ta vie et l'histoire de ta famille au Sang-Pourri, je…

- Qu'as-tu dit ? coupa Drago, redevenu soudainement plus froid. J'ai cru entendre… Sang-Pourri ? Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui ose te dire ça ! s'emporta Hermione. J'en ai marre de tes idioties sur ton soit-disant Sang-Pur supérieur aux Moldus et autres crétineries dans le…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, pétrifiée, mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Sa bouche était douce, et il embrassait terriblement bien, elle dût l'admettre. Il s'éloigna, quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione blêmit et croisa son regard. Il avait légèrement rougi et se passait la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Un ange passa.

- Peut savoir ce qui t'appris ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix, après un long silence.

- Ben… fallait bien te faire taire ! se justifia Drago, hésitant. C'est pas très prudent d'insulter ma famille comme ça, alors c'était soit ça, soit ton espérance de vie était très réduite.

- Ah.

- …

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa.

- Je… faut que j'y aille, déclara Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Elle rassembla maladroitement ses affaires, les mains tremblantes. Elle s'éloigna à grand pas de la table, réalisant petit à petit ce qui venait de se passer, quand la voix de Drago retentit derrière elle.

- Salut, Granger…

Elle se retourna brusquement. Sa voix, d'habitude traînante et méprisante était devenue soudainement douce. Il était toujours assis à la table, une main derrière la tête, les joues roses, visiblement gêné. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle hésita à répondre à son sourire puis, finalement, elle décida que tout ce qui venait de se passer était irréel. Elle préféra donc partir, un peu chamboulée, rougissant légèrement.

« Okay, Mione, on se calme ! s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement tandis qu'elle marchait dans un couloir en direction de la salle commune. Ca va, relax, on récapitule tranquillement : tu as croisé Drago Malfoy dans un couloir, tu lui a montré la rose que tu avais reçu et il t'a souri pour la première fois de sa vie probablement. Ensuite, tu l'as revu à la bibliothèque – on se demande ce qu'il y faisait, par ailleurs – et il t'a embrassé alors que tu t'apprêtais à dire des choses très vulgaires sur sa famille. Ensuite, il t'as salué d'une voix nettement plus agréable que d'habitude en rougissant avec un sourire. Conclusion ? Tu as perdu la boule, ma petite Hermione. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment de marcher, ferma les yeux et se massa l'arrête du nez. Elle avait mal à la tête, à force de réfléchir à tout ça. Bon, après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Pas si important.

Elle fonça à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle balança sans cérémonie le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune. Elle monta dans le dortoir vide, jeta la rose sur son lit et alla directement s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là où elle l'avait quitté tout à l'heure. Elle ferma les yeux, colla son front contre la vitre froide et respira lentement. Il était tard, mais elle n'avait pas faim, et décida tout simplement de ne pas aller dîner. Après quelques minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. La Lune était haute et pleine, et les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux. Elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine de liberté et ouvrit la fenêtre avec la sensation bizarre de vouloir sauter dans le vide pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle regarda le ciel bleu sombre presque noir parsemé de paillettes d'argent et sourit. Soudain, un hibou – le même que tout à l'heure – fendit le ciel et vint se poser sur sa main. Il la regarda intensément, et désigna d'un signe de tête un petit colis attaché à sa patte. Le même que tout à l'heure. Hermione sourit en comprenant que le contenu était le même et elle eut soudain une idée. Elle murmura au hibou d'attendre quelques minutes et se précipita pour farfouiller dans sa valise à la recherche de parchemin, plume et encre. Elle s'appliqua pour écrire ces quelques mots : « Qui est-tu ? » Elle enroula le papier et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou avant de le laisser s'envoler dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il revint environ une demi-heure plus tard avec un mot. Elle l'ouvrit, le cœur battant, et lut : « Tu le sais. Tu le sauras si tu cherche au plus profond de ton cœur. » Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle se contenta de griffonner un petit cœur au dos du mot, un sourire aux lèvres, et renvoya le hibou. Celui-ci ne revint pas. Il ne revint jamais.

**oOoOo**

Drago marchait dans la rue, un air sombre sur le visage, le cœur en morceaux, une fleur à la main. Il marchait, marchait, sans se soucier d'où il allait… De toute manières, ses pieds le conduisaient tous seuls. Ils connaissaient bien le chemin, puisque Drago se rendait là-bas tous les dimanche. Tous les dimanche, depuis deux ans. Depuis _sa_ mort. Depuis _sa _mort à _elle_. Et depuis ce jour, jamais rien ni personne ne pourra combler ce vide tout au fond de lui. Il avait été lâche, et il le savait. Il était encore vivant, mais avec le poids de tous ces gens sur les épaules, tous ces morts, tous ces gens qui avaient perdu un frère ou une sœur, un père ou une mère, un fils ou une fille… Un mari ou une femme… Il avait survécu avec une lâcheté méprisante qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Alors qu'_elle_… Elle était morte avec courage, fierté et dignité, comme une vraie Gryffondor, aux côtés de ses amis. Elle était morte droite et fière au combat, la baguette à la main, une rose noire dans les cheveux et une autre accrochée à sa ceinture.

Drago arriva à destination. Il poussa lentement la grille rouillée qui grinça, et la referma avec autant de douceur, comme si elle était en verre. Il s'avança, marchant parmi les tombes, reconnaissant parfois quelques noms ayant appartenus à des gens qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Neville Londubat, Colin Crivey, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein… Il passa devant celle de Pansy Parkinson sans même lui accorder un regard, mais ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le nom de Blaise Zabini inscrit sur l'une d'elles. Tant de morts, tant d'enfants, tant d'adolescents morts au combat… Il arriva enfin devant les trois tombes redoutées. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et… _Elle_… Il jeta un regard désolé sur les tombes de Harry et Ron, bien qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment apprécié, et s'agenouilla auprès de la tombe entre les deux premières. Sur le marbre gris étaient gravé son nom. « _Hermione Jean Granger, morte pour sauver Poudlard et de nombreuses vies, a combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter_ ». Il eut un sourire triste et déposa la fleur sur la tombe, à côté de beaucoup d'autres. Il murmura : « Je ne sais pas si tu avais deviné que c'était moi, mais si tu me vois de là-haut, tu aura bien vite compris en me voyant arriver avec toutes ces fleurs chaque semaine. Sache que je suis fou de toi, même à travers la mort. Je t'aime. » Oui, tous les dimanche, Drago Malfoy venait déposer une fleur sur la tombe d'Hermione Granger. Et aujourd'hui, comme chaque autre jour, c'était la même. C'était une rose noire.


End file.
